Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-25013337-20140429020124/@comment-3575890-20140429214141
I echo every single word that Damian and Jo said. They both put it perfectly. Preach on, guys. If I may address a few things: In regard to the GOT discussions that go on in the chat, I honestly fail to see how that is any different from when people were discussing TWD nonstop. Here's an example of a subject people talk about often in the chat that I can't at all contribute to: 1D. I can recall many times that I've been in the chat and the subject of discussion shifts to 1D, and that's okay. That's completely to be expected as far as I'm concerned because so many people love 1D on here, but it's not exactly enjoyable for me now either. That said, I don't get upset or complain. I try to meet everyone halfway by attempting to contribute to the discussion in some way that I can. I won't try to intercept because why would I want to take away from a discussion that brings the majority of the populace in the chat together? I get that it seems as though GOT has overtaken the wiki right now, but do you understand why that is? Influxes of users have all started the show in the same time frame. You know how people get when they first begin a show - they are enthused to discuss it with as many people who watch it as they can. This wiki exists for the very reason that we all were once so enthused about Degrassi that we had this sanctuary created for the specific purpose of discussing it in. That is a clear-cut indication that our passion for the shows we are invested in run significantly deep. Now I recall you directing people to the GOT wiki as a way of insinuating we all take our GOT discussions there, and I would just like to comment on how much you've missed the mark there (with all due respect), but before I get into the meat of that, I will first of all point out that I don't know anyone over at the GOT Wiki, and I don't even read the books, so why would I want to talk about it over there amongst mostly strangers where not only would I feel out of my element, but would also probably be regularly exposed to spoilers revolving around future plot points from the books that the show hasn't yet dipped into? If I had frequented that wiki a year ago, I would have had some of the best moments in GOT history completely spoiled for me. But that is besides the point anyhow. The real principle of the matter is that I would rather discuss GOT with friends in a familiar environment than diving head first into brand new territory with a bunch of strangers I don't have feel any substantial connection with. Oh sure, maybe I could build friendships over there, but what is the point of that when I have so many good friends over here that I can now discuss the show with? To further exemplify my point, I ask you this: would you sooner discuss TWD, 1D, and TDI at their respective wikis rather than here with your friends? Now circling back to the actual principle of the matter here - the whole point is that GOT has become a medium the general community can connect with each other through. Not too long ago the wiki was completely bisected right down the middle, but as of late, it is slowly coming together again. Seamlessly. It's been such a long time since we've all gotten along this well. This has turned into quite the bonding experience for so many of us. I've both made some new friends and grown closer with other users through this. Say what you will about GOT, Lizzy, but it is an indisputable fact that it's served as quite a tension diffuser around here, and has as a whole, unionized formerly estranged parties. For the first time in a long time, it feels like we're a whole community again instead of a formation of individualized teams. It's about so much more than just the GOT discussions circulating around the wiki in of themselves. It's the restoration of uniformity. It's diffusion of former tension, the emergence of newly forged friendships and basic harmonic concord. It's pretty much the closest it's ever going to get to the equivalent of all of us holding hands around a campfire singing motherfucking kumbaya, lol. Everyone is getting along so much better, ship war outbreaks are now a rarity, and when they do commence, they are certainly a lot less heated. Finally, I've been watching GOT for four years and up until now, have not been able to talk about it out in the open on here AT ALL, so I understandably feel like there is a lot of lost time there to compensate for. Only now am I free to discuss one of my favorite shows ever with my friends on here, so forgive me if I choose to take full advantage of that after being deprived of that opportunity for three straight years.